Lo quiero a él
by Danna-kuro
Summary: Cartman no ha tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a su nueva condicion, y hace unos dias comenzaron a atacarle unos extraños sueños sobre una historia paralela, ¿que sera ese encargo ke le pidio a kenny?¿que son esos sueños y pork se siente confuso? CARTYLE.


**Nuevamente aki. Mi segundo fic….espero que les guste XD **

**Pd: Las letras cursivas es cuando está en el sueño.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Prologo: **_Lo quiero a él.

_ Corría rápidamente sobre el fango que se le pegaba a los pies descalzos, sintiendo como la garganta le ardía por la falta de aire, odiaba esa época del año, últimamente esos "malditos" se habían ensañado con su pueblo y ya no recordaba desde cuando había comenzado a correr. Se detuvo frente a un rio para tomar agua, entre la oscuridad podía ver las antorchas a lo lejos, se dirigían a otro lugares. Por el momento estaba a salvo._

_ Se miro en el reflejo del agua y se dio cuenta que tenía el cabello rojo. Sonrió. Estaba soñando de nuevo. La sonrisa se le fue. Las antorchas se acercaban a él. Era un sueño pero parecía tan real que el miedo le paralizo los músculos._

_ Desde hace algunos días había comenzado a soñar, y como odiaba los sueños, odiaba que no fuera algo definido, a veces era una persona, a veces era otra, o a veces era como si mirase desde arriba y fuese omnisciente. Como siempre el sueño no tenía una lógica clara._

_ Volvió a correr. Él no era él, pues sabía que no era pelirrojo, era otra persona y sabía bien quién era. _

_No entendía mucho y lo único podía decir del sueño era que tenía un patrón, lo cual era un tanto extraño, pues este parecía ser la continuación del que tuvo la noche pasada y el de la noche pasada la continuación del anterior y así, como si fuera una gran historia. Tal vez un día la escribiría._

_ Los aztecas los seguían de cerca con sus antorchas, ya habían olido su miedo, eran como perros de caza, y Kyle supuso que ya no tendría salida. Aun así corrió hasta que los músculos se le reventaron, de seguro ya habían atrapado a muchos de sus amigos, pero él no podía hacer nada por ellos._

_ De pronto en la oscuridad choco contra algo, desesperado se puso de pie para seguir corriendo, pero sus ojos se posaron con los de otra persona, se sintió morir, por su aspecto era uno de ellos, un azteca que participaba de la guerra florida._

_ Su conciencia dejo el cuerpo de Kyle y aquel que estaba soñando se volvió omnisciente. Entonces supo que la persona que estaba frente a Kyle era su verdadera imagen, era el mismo, de cabellos cafés y mirada dura y burlona._

_-un azteca.- susurro Kyle dispuesto a encaramarse en el árbol más cercano, como última alternativa para huir._

_El hombre no dijo nada solo lo miro. Las antorchas estaban cerca._

_Kyle sin quitarle la vista de encima comenzó a rodearlo, para escapar. Entonces la luz de la luna ilumino sus rostros y ambos se reconocieron._

_Sorprendidos se miraron con la boca abierta. _

_-¿que haces aquí?- Kyle corrió a su lado.- Tienes que huir. Nos van a matar._

_Cartman no reacciono, solo lo miraba y Kyle en un impulso por la adrenalina y pensando que tal vez estaba congelado por el miedo, al igual que él, el pelirrojo lo golpeo._

_El castaño arrugo el ceño._

_-no me vuelvas a golpear._

_-es para que reacciones, vámonos, las antorchas se acercan._

_-si, se aceran.-dijo Cartman, Kyle pensó que estaba algo ido, como si meditara.-escóndete.- señalo el árbol.- sube, bien alto. Con esta oscuridad no te verán._

_-¿ y tú?  
>-yo subiré detrás de ti. Vamos.<em>

_-gracias.- dijo. Tenerlo ahí a su lado, le calmaba en algo el miedo que sentía. Sin pensarlo lo beso apasionadamente, sintiendo como el castaño se dejaba llevar y con ambas manos lo manoseaba sin pudor alguno. Habían tenido ese tipo de relación desde que se conocieron hace algunos meses._

_-sube, antes de que lleguen.- le susurro._

_Kyle hizo lo que le decía y sin mirar hacia atrás comenzó a subir hasta esconderse en la penumbra de las ramas, entonces se fijo que Cartman estaba quedando rezagado, apenas había comenzado subir, la luz de las antorchas los alcanzaron y el pelirrojo en un instinto se escondió, sin poder ayudarlo._

_Quiso morir, el castaño estaba en las garras de esos barbaros y no sabía cómo ayudarlo. De pronto se fijo que no actuaban con él de la misma forma en que trataban a los prisioneros de su pueblo. Si aire agresivo se detuvieron a unos pasos._

_-es el sacerdote.- dijo uno de los guerreros.- ¿que hace aquí? Podríamos haberlo matado si no lo hubiéramos reconocido._

_Cartman los miro con soberbia y notoriamente molesto. El pelirrojo se sorprendió, ¿era el sacerdote? O sea ¿era un azteca? Era enemigo. Sabía que pertenecía a un pueblo distinto al suyo pero no creyó que perteneciera al pueblo azteca. Apretó los dientes._

_-solo andaba paseando.-dijo el castaño._

_-el sacerdote no tiene ese privilegio.-dijo una voz entre los presentes. -ni menos durante este gran evento._

_-__Cipactli.- nombro mirando al hombre de cabellos negros y actitud arisca, dentro del sueño supo que ese era su nombre, pero que realmente lo conocía como Craig Tucker._

_-no puedes salir del templo.- le dijo intentando no demostrar que no simpatizaban.- no porque seas hermano del emperador, puedes hacer lo que se le plazca._

"_¿hermano del emperador? ".- pensó Kyle sorprendido._

_Los vio alejarse; los que traían las antorchas se fueron por otro lado, pero Cartman parecía ser escoltado por el tal Cipactli de regreso al templo. Kyle vio como Cartman miraba hacia atrás como intentando decirle algo, aunque no dijo nada realmente._

Despertó temprano ese día, no estaba agitado, pero si confundido. Había tenido sueños como ese una y otra vez, y no sabía que representaban. Le traían los recuerdos de cuando compartió sus días con Kyle y los demás, pero era distinto, como si le desgarraran el alma, tratando de regresarlo a esas épocas de infancia.

A penas en su mente podía recordar el rostro de Kyle. Solo sabía que era pelirrojo pues en su sueño se le presentaba de forma clara pero al despertar se esfumaba igual de rápido.

Miro todo en rededor, la habitación estaba ordenada, pero faltaba algo, una cosa esencial para él; ya habían pasado muchos días desde el "accidente" y seguía sin acostumbrarse.

-¿dónde demonios lo metí?- alego buscando entre los cobertores.

El pitido sonó por toda la casa cuando Cartman toco el botón. De inmediato entro un joven rubio arreglándose el polerón con rapidez mientras intentaba que su rostro dejara de estar rojo.

-¿Kenny de nuevo?-pregunto Cartman molesto.- les he dicho que no hagan esas cosas aquí, para eso consíganse un motel.

-sí, señor.- dijo Butters rojo como tomate.

-y no me digas señor. Trabajas para mí... no tienes que...-no era bueno para ser amable, pero realmente le molestaba que le dijeran señor.

-Eric ¿que quieres?- pregunto.

-¿no es obvio? salir de aquí.-dijo.

Butters miro en rededor y entendió porque Cartman mostraba esa expresión molesta.

-al tiro la traigo.- dijo saliendo y entrando rápidamente, traía consigo una silla de ruedas.

El rubio con mucho esfuerzo ayudo a Eric a salir de la cama y sentarse en la silla.

-¿quieres Wafles para el desayuno?-pregunto Butters.

-supongo.- contesto.- ¿qué más da?-dio un impulso a las ruedas y salió de la habitación.

Cartman odiaba tener que estar postrado en esa silla, pero no se le ocurría ninguna otra forma de desplazarse. Necesitaba hablar con Kenny y por lo desarreglado que estaba Butters de seguro estaba en la casa.

-¿cómo va el encargo?-pregunto cuándo lo encontró.

El joven, con 25 años sobre su espalda, giro el cuerpo y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-no, no he encontrado a nadie.- comento.

-y tienes el descaro de decirlo con esa cara ¿para que te estoy pagando?

-no sé, ese es tu problema. No te preocupes seguiré buscando.- dijo con la misma sonrisa.

-hazlo y deja de violarte a mi ama de llaves.-alego.

-extrañamente llamar a Butters "ama de llaves" no se me hace extraño.- rió mientras intentaba irse.

-aun no he terminado. Quédate.

Kenny hizo lo que le ordenaba, mal que mal era su jefe, pero jamás cumpliría el encargo para el que fue contratado, la amistad era importante pero jamás había sido tan amigo de Cartman como para ayudarle a hacer algo como eso; así pensaba, pero la realidad era otra, jamás pensó que Cartman terminaría de esta forma y verdaderamente le daba pena.

-llévame a fuera...-pidió y kenny lo empujo para salir a la terraza.

-¿sabes? esto no es tan malo...no es diferente a como eras antes, siempre estabas sentado comiendo.- comento mientras llevaba a su "amigo" al patio.

Cartman rio irónicamente. La casa que había comprado con su salario era el sueño de cualquier persona, los ventanales daban a una piscina al aire libre que a su vez serbia como terraza mirando a la playa.

Sonrió, el ruido del mar lo calmaba mucho.

-¿ese es Kyle?- pregunto Kenny sorprendido mirando como el pelirrojo caminaba sobre la arena, a lo lejos.

Cartman miro al lugar señalado, su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo, y los recuerdos de su sueño regresaron.

-lo encontré.- dijo Eric y Kenny mostro una expresión de miedo, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

-no creo que él... ¿que está haciendo?- pregunto el rubio aterrado al ver como el pelirrojo se introducía en las tormentosas aguas del mar, corriendo el peligro de ahogarse.

Cartman como intentando ir a rescatarlo quiso levantarse de la silla pero sus piernas no lograron apoyarse por sí mismas y cayó de bruces al suelo. Lanzo una maldición.

-cuidado culón.- grito Kenny intentando levantarlo.

-ve, Kenny, ve ahora, no dejes que se ahogue...sálvalo.-le grito.

-si.- contesto, dejándolo ahí en el suelo frio y húmedo.

Estaba comenzando a llover.

-lo encontré...

-Eric!- grito Butters llegando a socorrerlo.

-lo encontré.- dijo sonriendo.- salvenlo...sálvenlo.

-pero ¿que dices...?

-sálvenlo...lo encontré...es lo único que necesito...solo lo quiero a él

Continuara…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hasta ahí. Un cap corto para comenzar. Este fic se me ocurrió mientras veía una película llamada Gataca, espero k les guste, intentare que no sea muy largo, pues tampoco quiero que lo sea, espero que les guste y eso...comenten XD.**


End file.
